threeway fun
by agron999
Summary: Skye Everest and Sweetie decide to have some fun


Description: The first chapter will be about Skye and Everest

It was a beautiful day at Adventure Bay, and at the Paw Patrol lookout Skye, and Everest were playing tag around the yard, barking and howling and Skye was it.

Skye: I'm gonna get you Everest. Skye said chasing Everest.

Everest: Oh no your not Skye, you won't tag me that easily.

Skye chased Everest all around jumping over bushes, running around trees, going through obstacles. All the while Skye was having a good view of Everest's butt her tail was up and wagging in the air, were she could see her pussy and her butthole she started to get lost and sidetrack that she didn't even notice Everest looking at her wandering what she was looking at.

Everest: I wander what she's looking at? She thought she met her eyes, and saw that she was staring at her butt. Oh you naughty pup, I guess you wanna play a different game huh, okay we can do that but will need privacy. She said to herself. Luckily Ryder and the other pups were at the beach having a beach day, and they won't be back till this evening, so it was just her and Skye at the lookout, that meant this was the perfect opportunity to have some fun this started to make here hot and horny for Skye and she thought what better way to do it then in Skye's puphouse and that's when she had an idea.

So with a sudden stop Skye was so distracted that she didn't react fast enough, and bumped into Everest. Skye: Hey Everest why did you stop is something wrong? She had a little pink on her cheek. Oh no did she find out that i was staring at her, will she get mad and never want to be my friend again. She thought to herself.

Everest: Oh no Skye everything is fine, i just wanted to play a different game is all. she said

Skye: Whew. I mean okay, what game did you want to play next? she asked

Everest: I was thinking hide and go seek, i'll hide and you count to 10 and no peeking. she said

Skye: Okay sounds fun, she said. So Skye went to the tree to count to 10, she said to herself. Whew i'm glad she didn't notice me staring at her butt, boy that was close she said as went to the the tree and started counting.

As Skye started counting, Everest smirked and said to herself, that was to easy now to put the plan in action. So she quickly ran as fast as she could to skye's puphouse, she got inside and hide leaning her back against the wall right beside the button to the door and waited for her to come in, till she could push it with her paw to prevent Skye from getting out.

9... 10...Ready or not here i come, said Skye she started look in around to see where Everest is hiding at she leaned down to sniff the grass, then lifted her head up to sniff the air to pick up her sent, she catches a whiff of Everest's sent it's faint but it leads towards the puphouses, so she runs right to them the sent gets stronger.

I know your around here somewhere Everest, I have your sent. Skye said Everest snickered quietly. That's right Skye follow my sent right to your puphouse then the real fun can start Everest said to herself.

Warning: beginning of Lemon.

Skye was sniffing around the area trying to find her, the sent was stronger around her puphouse. Aha she must be inside, huh she made this way to easy when it's my turn i'll find a real good place to hide she'll say "okay Skye I give up, you can come out now." she said to herself she got down on all fours and crawl to the front entrance, she was thinking she had the upper paw little did she know she was wrong. She made it to the door and jumped up and yelled. FOUND YOU YOUR IT! but was surprised to see no one there, that can't be right the sent's strongest right here she leaned her head forward she smelled inside and she knew for sure Everest came here she step inside to look for clues, that's when the door suddenly closed behind her and and locked it's self, the lights turned on Skye turned quick to see Everest standing at the door with an devilish smirk on her face this made Skye nervous.

Surprise. Everest said as she quickly pounced and pinned Skye, on the floor. Well well well look who I just caught, a very naughty pup shame on you Skye or did you think i didn't notice you staring at my butt. Skye "gasped" You knew how did you know? she asked with a deep red blush on her face.

I could tell you had a strange look on your face as we were playing tag, and when I barked to get your attention you were still lost in thought. So I match your eyes and saw that you were looking at my butt. She leaned her head to Skye's ear and whispered. That's when I made a sneaky plan, to lure you in here so we can play a different game. She whispered making Skye shudder a bit, her hot breath made your send shivers down her spine. What kind of game? Skye asked. her answer came quick with as gasp when Everest raised her head up and kissed her deeply on the lips, pushing her tongue in her mouth wrestling their tongues together, while raising her paw and lowered it to Skye's pussy. That kind of game Everest said when she ended the kiss, leaving a trail of Silva between the two of them.

Skye was shocked to say the least, but was to dazed to say a word here best friend just kissed her on the lips, while touching her privates with her paw. She came to her senses fast and tried to wiggle herself free.

Please Everest let me go i'm sorry i won't do it again, please let me go. She begged but no luck.

Are you saying you don't wanna have fun now? Cause judging by your wet pussy here, your body is telling you other wise. She chuckled and began to rub Skye's pussy slowly up from the cilt all the way down to her butthole, making her moaned out loud it's a good thing no one was there at the lookout.

Oooh Skye moaned as Everest, continued to rub her pussy with one paw, while she used her other one to rub one of her titties, and her mouth on her other one. Oh Everest you were right, this does feel good keep going don't stooop. Skye moaned

I knew you'd come around. Everest said she went up and kissed Skye on the lips and picked up the pace on her pussy


End file.
